I took the challenge
by greekghostgirl
Summary: I took I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny's challenge, so just some short oneshots on the different topics. Flames are allowed.
1. I've accepted the challenge

**Author note: Hello! I have decided to take** **this challenge by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Danny Phantom or the ideas for this. **

1. Thoughts

2. Pillow

3. Window

4. Light

5. Dark

6. Paper

7. Enemies

8. Done

9. Hurt

10. Pain

11. Closure

12. Sticker

13. Failure

14. Peace

15. Blanket

16. Plane

17. Ice-cream

18. Space

19. Animal

20. War

21. Stars

22. Tattoo

23. Shock

24. Storm

25. Lamp

26. Wall

27. Life

28. Lightning

29. Death

30. Money

31. Love

32. Envy

33. Betrayal

34. Aftermath

35. Capture

36. Revelation

37. Dread

38. Knowledge

39. Computer

40. Food

41. Crayon

42. Accepting

43. Finger

44. Pencil

45. Kids

46. Sick

47. Normal

48. Hair

49. Paint

50. Dance

51. Time

52. Cry

53. Help

54. Ghost

55. Hatred

56. Hunt

57. Denial

58. Sing

59. Music

60. Glasses

61. Loser

62. White

63. Black

64. Rainbow

65. Kiss

66. Sister

67. Water

68. Flames

69. Glow

70. Celebrity

71. Freak

72. Torture

73. Game

74. Goodbye

75. Box

76. Ring

77. Cape

78. Sweater

79. Bell

80. Necklace

81. Book

82. Test

83. School

84. Angel

85. Invincible

86. Vulnerable

87. Invisible

88. Weakness

89. Table

90. Key

91. Ride

92. Sorry

93. Unforgiving

94. Identity

95. Fall

96. Noise

97. Silence

98. In-between

99. End

100. Fear

101. Flight


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaim: I'm 13, do you really think I can own an awsome show like this at that age?**

Thoughts

"Ghost boy: Good or Bad? What are you thoughts on the matter?"

That was the front page news article on today's Sunday newspaper.

I scoffed. A ghost, good?

The town would never learn, would they?

Can't they see it's all just a trick, a trap?

Surely me and the Fenton's aren't the only ones to see through his charades, are we?

He's destroyed property worth millions of dollars in damage.

He's stolen Fenton works weapons.

He's kidnapped the mayor.

He's robbed banks.

And worst of all, he's ruined my life.

But, I guess I should thank him for that.

For if it wasn't for him, I would've never become a ghost hunter.

Would've still been one of the stupid popular girls.

Would've never gotten close to Danny.

Ah, Danny.

Another interesting boy that has had a huge impact on my life.

He's the son of the Fenton's, but he always defends Phantom.

So does his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

I'm surprised Sam's actually going with the crowd for once.

Maybe that's why I love Danny.

He's the exact opposite of Phantom.

Where Phantom's powerful and cocky,

Danny could never hurt a fly and always quiet.

Where Phantom's strong and unafraid,

Danny's not the strongest and always lets dash bully him.

Where Phantom's witty and graceful,

Danny never knows quite what to say and is pretty clumsy.

Phantom always comes when a ghost attacks.

While Danny always runs out just before it happens.

Wait a minute.

Danny leaves and then Phantom comes.

_Fenton_ leaves and then **Phantom** shows.

Danny Fenton

Danny Phantom

No.

It's not possible, they're exact opposites.

Perhaps these are just mindless thoughts.

Yeah, that's it.

Just thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>These are just thoughts, nothing more, nothing less.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Guess who's POV this was in. Hope you liked and review please. Thanks :)<strong>


	3. Pillow

**Disclaim: I will never be able to own this show, got it disclaim?**

Pillow

It was a bright sunny morning when I woke up.

Or at least, I think it was.

I wasn't particularly sure since Sam's black curtains blocked any sunlight with a chance of getting into her room.

I was slightly startled when I heard someone else breathing only to remember it was Sam.

Yes, for those of you who didn't catch on, Sam and I were sleeping together.

Not that we were doing anything, man you people have sick minds!

Anyways though,

I gently lifted my head and saw she was sleeping on my chest while my arms were wrapped around her waist.

I blushed momentarily before removing my hands.

Sam stirred a little before mumbling something.

I could barely make out "Stupid hard pillows."

I smirked before realizing something.

She just called my muscles stupid, and hard but still…

Should I be offended?

I smirked again.

I gently whispered in her ear "I'm sorry that I'm so buff."

She blushed and mumbled "Stupid pillow"

* * *

><p><em>Note to self: Get a softer pillow<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There ya go, another chapter! This one was a challenge since I couldn't come up with anything. So stupid pillow it was. Hope you enjoyed and review please. Thanks :)<strong>


	4. Window

**Disclaim: Don't own DP and probably never will.**

Window

I glanced out the window.

I catch my reflection in it and sigh.

My human half is not looking too well.

Today had sucked.

Not only had Dash decided it was 'beat up Danny day!' but about every single ghost and their distant aunt's uncle seem to join in too.

So needless to say, I have a lot of new bruises.

Sometimes I wish I could just give in to my anger.

To just show to Dash who I really am and what I can really do,

And just let the ghosts attack the city.

I mean, it's not like they appreciate my help anyways.

But I can't,

I've seen what happens when I become evil.

And I hate that more than my life right now.

So I'll keep getting beat up by Dash and for an ungrateful city.

I glance out the window and catch my reflection again.

I'm now starring at the all well too known famous neon green eyes.

It's sad really

The window seems to be able to see me better than my own family.

I glance out the window and see a couple kids playing with some homemade Danny Phantom dolls.

Thanks window,

For not only bighting up my eyes,

But my day too.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks window, for not only getting me to see myself, but others apprecate me. Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Eh, not my best... Well that was that. Hope you enjoyed and review please. Thanks :)<strong>


	5. Light

**An alternate ending to Kindred Sprits **

**Disclaim: Unless I kidnap Butch Hartman and force him to give me the rights, I don't own Danny Phantom. **

"Come on Daniel, don't fight it!" Vlad encouraged as he saw Daniel was struggling in transforming. All he needs to see is that flash of light….

"Would you like me to set the shock to 70, sweetie?" Maddie's holographic voice said.

"No darling, I think the boy is having enough difficulty as it is now, and if we do we may overload the system." Vlad said thinking intently.

'Perhaps I should just overshadow him myself and get it over with.' Vlad thought to himself.

'No, to dangerous. But if I were to use one of the clones…'

"Oh, Danielle!" Vlad asked sweetly.

"Yes daddy" Dani said as she floated near him.

She tsked, "Still resisting I see." She frowned internally. If her dad didn't get some of his DNA, how was he going to stabilize her?

"Yes, actually that is what I called you out here for. You know very well that if I don't get his DNA you can never be fully stabilized, right?" he asked.

Dani nodded yes, she had a feeling she knew where her father was going with this and was not too pleased with it.

"Well as you see he still refuses to transform. I would overshadow him myself to make him transform, but I need to be out here to make sure everything goes right and I get his DNA when he does. Which brings me to you. I understand you have been having some problems with your stabilization, yes?" Vlad said.

Dani once again, nodded.

"If you were to overshadow him and make him transform I could stabilize you, my greatest creation."

"I don't know dad, what if it's too much? Didn't the other clones melt when they tried?" she asked worriedly.

"Sadly yes, but you are not like those mindless other clones. You are by far the most stabilized clone. I have every belief that you can succeeded." Vlad said, trying to hide a smile, this was almost too easy.

"And what will you do with him afterwards?" she asked glancing towards the distressed boy.

"Who, Daniel? Oh nothing, I just need him to transform and then he could be on his way." Of course, Vlad had no intention whatsoever to let that happen. But did little Danielle need to know that?

"Let me get this straight, all I need to do is overshadow him, make him transform, and then you'll stabilize me and let him go?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course darling."

'Well except stabilizing you and letting Daniel go of course.'

Vlad figured that Dani would only last long enough to make Danny transform, the exhaustion would probably make her melt. And even if she did survive, in her weakened state, Vlad could easily kill her.

As for Danny, he would probably be weakened from all the electric shocks. Vlad could easily overpower him too.

"Okay I guess. I love you daddy." Dani said as she gave him a quick peck on the check before diving into Danny.

His screams intensified as his eyes started to glow a brighter toxic green.

Not the light Vlad was waiting for, but it would soon come.

Vlad watched in suspense as Danny continued to fight and squirm more than ever.

Finally, when Vlad thought that Dani would have melted by now, did he stop squirming and his head went limp.

Vlad watched in anticipation as Danny lifted his head up; his eyes were now a pupil-less neon green.

He gave one triumphant grin before a blinding blue ring of light started to circle his body.

Suddenly his face went in to that of pure terror as his eyes went back to normal. It seemed Danielle had finally melted. Vlad didn't care though; he finally got a sample of the mid-morph DNA. He could finally have his perfect half human, half ghost hybrid _**Son**_ he always wanted.

He didn't even pay attention as he heard Danny scream or see him frantically trying to get out.

It didn't matter anymore; he would dispose of the boy soon anyways.

Besides, he had finally seen that wonderful light.

* * *

><p><em>All of it changed because of that blinding white light. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Not really what you were expecting for 'light' now was it? Anyways, hope you enjoed and review please! Thanks! :)<strong>


	6. Dark

**Author's note: Welcome to the dark...**

**Disclaim: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom**

Dark

"Got to get out of here, have to get out of here" I muttered to myself. My ghostly glow supplied little to none light.

I was being chased in a life or death race. And I can only lose so much life before I'm permanently dead.

"Hurry Daniel, we both know what will happen if I find you…" a dark, taunting voice cooed.

'Hurry, he's gaining!' I thought to myself as I flew.

'Faster, faster! I'm the only one left, I have to stay strong and fight for them!' I kept chanting to myself. He had already got to my friends and family. All that was left was me.

"Boo."

I turned around, we were in a dark ally, it was late at night. The darkness did nothing to help my outlook on my fate.

All that was visible was those eerie red eyes.

"Dwelling on the past again Daniel?" he tsked as he circled me.

Tears welled up in my eyes, they're gone, each death was worse than the last.

"They're gone…" he echoed my thoughts "No one left to care for poor little Danny."

In a swift motion he gripped my neck and grabbed the picture that I always keep. It's of my family, my friends, and I.

He laughed "Ready to join them?" he taunted as my neck was gripped tighter.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark."

The picture went up in flames as he dropped it.

The corners had already started to burn off as it floated gently to the ground.

"Enjoy the light, for it will be your last, and prepare to live in the dark, along with this pathetic world."

And that's when everything went black

* * *

><p><em>I watched my l<em>_ast hope, burn in a fiery light, as I sank deeper and deeper into a world of darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Authour's note: Kinda dark, wasn't it? Review please :)<strong>


End file.
